Honeycomb
by Salvo1985
Summary: Liam never knew love before, until he saw her. Luan's friend, Parvana. an Arabic-Muslim girl. but he finds out that her religion forbids dating men outside of Muslim faith. this makes him discourage. however, no man or woman or religion can tell you who or who you can't fall in love with, the only question is can love look past cultural differences? (hiatus)


Well it's a darn good life

And it's kinda funny

How the Lord made the bee

And the bee made the honey

And the honeybee lookin' for a home

And they called it honeycomb

And they roamed the world and they gathered all

Of the honeycomb into one sweet ball

And the honeycomb from a million trips

Made my baby's lips

Oh, Honeycomb, won't you be my baby

Well, Honeycomb, be my own

Got a hank o' hair and a piece o' bone

And made a walkin' talkin' Honeycomb

Well, Honeycomb, won't you be my baby

Well, Honeycomb, be my own

What a darn good life

When you got a wife like Honeycomb

And the Lord said now that I made a bee

I'm gonna look all around for a green, green tree

And He made a little tree and I guess you heard

What then, well, he made a little bird

And they waited all around till the end of Spring

Gettin' every note that the birdie'd sing

And they put 'em all into one sweet tome

For my Honeycomb

Oh, Honeycomb, won't you be my baby

Well, Honeycomb, be my own

Got a hank o' hair and a piece o' bone

And made a walkin' talkin' Honeycomb

Well, Honeycomb, won't you be my baby

Well, Honeycomb, be my own

What a darn good life

When you got a wife like Honeycomb

* * *

Liam was a farm boy. he worked early in the morn before school. he worked when he got home. but almost always his Papi pushed him on those workbooks.

so it was hard for him at times, juggling the two. but it was the weekend and he was free as a bird now. (and this bird you cannot chan-a-a-a-ange!) and the first thing Liam did was take a hot shower, had himself some breakfast, got dressed and went out for the day.

now he had some plans, mainly visit lincoln. he used his bike to cover more ground since he did live out in the country. his eyes were twinkling, and his smile was wide as can be. the sun was out, the birds were singing (and fucking) Mr. Savino was out in his robe, hitting on pre-teen girls as they walk by his house. yup. just another day in royal woods.

Now Liam was a good kid, but he often met kids making fun of him and his pig Virginia. the fact that a nasty rumor spread that he fucked pigs really pissed him off. he liked girls just like any normal boy. he just...a busy kid. plus... love was far off the radar. Stella was gonna be his chick, but after a life lesson, not all chicks need to be seen as eye candy or someone to date.

...PFFFT, Who was he kidding? he had a thing for brown skin, there was something beautiful about it. maybe it was a fetish? maybe it was just his thing. black, fillopine, Mexican, with dark raven hair? mmmm boy! a little brown sugar does wonders for him. he wasn't being racist, but he would do things to that Filipino girl. he was a gentleman of course. but sometimes, that primal animal wants to get out, grab ass, motorboat titties and just give in to what God intended.

after all, try as we might, humans are nothing more than a pack of hungry sex crazed animals. Liam knew he had one. he also knew lincoln was one. he knew a lot of things about his pal. like the fact lincoln and ruth (greenwood) luna's bandmate were secretly dating. he knew cause he walked on them while lincoln was railing her like a dog, while she was howling like a bitch in heat.

he was disturbed by it, he guess he couldn't blame them. he could understand that. still, he was mighty lonely. it was bad enough people call him a pig fucker. anyway, he arrived at lincoln's house, he parked his bike on the side of their house, wipe off the sweat off his brow, has a good scratch on his ginger head sniffed his armpits, which smelled like old spice deodorant. then walked up to the steps and rang the doorbell.

Rita answered the door.

"oh, Liam, lincoln's waiting for you out back, why don't you come in and have a glass of water?"

a tall glass of water did sound good. Mama always said that coke and other sugar drinks just make ya' more thirsty anyhow. he gave her a nod and a smile.

"much obliged, Mrs. loud."

she let him in and lead him to the kitchen, and gave him a cold bottle of water. dang, this was fancy stuff, in his opinion.

"Thank ya kindly Mrs. loud."

he twists the top and guzzled down much-needed H2O. she patted his head and walked to the back door and open it.

"Lincoln! Liam is here."

Liam took his cue and walked towards the door and outside.

"thanks again Mrs. loud, fer' the water"

she nodded.

"have fun."

she shut the door, he looked at his best friend, who was sitting on the grass. boy oh boy! and he had his G.I. JOES. Liam didn't know much about a lot of things, but he knew Lincoln Loud was into a new TV show called GIJOE: RESURGENCE

He was obsessed with that show, going as far was watching the old 80's cartoon, and the two live-action films. he was a JOE HEAD. Liam shook his head and grin as he walked over and dropped to his knees.

"i have dibs on Zartan"

he grabbed the figure.

"so what storyline ya thinkin?"

lincoln shrugged.

"cobra commander caught having an affair with lady Jaye pissing off flint."

Liam rolled his eyes.

"cut the crap, lincoln what's the real story?"

just ask lincoln was about to say what the real plan was for their 'playtime' Liam heard luan laughing. said one of those puns again, he reckoned. he glanced at her for a second, then did a double-take when he caught his eyes on the most beautiful creature on god's green earth.

Oh

Now I hardly know her

But I think I could love her

Crimson and clover

she was captivating, wonderous, and simply divine. his young heart sped up like a piston. his ears heard the beating of his heart. his eyes scanned every inch of her beauty. her chocolate-colored eyes, her soft brown skin...the beauty mark just made her even more attractive. and those fine glossy ruby lips...

Ah

I wish she'd come walking over

Now I've been waiting to show her

Crimson and clover

Over and over

Liam was spellbound, like a punch in the face, like an atom bomb dropping onto his very heart. he simply stared at her, and she seemed to notice, and she smiled at him, with a goofy smile he waved back. before she turned and began talking with luan.

Yes (da-da, da-da, da-da)

My my, such a sweet thing (da-da, da-da, da-da)

I want to do everything (da-da, da-da, da-da)

What a beautiful feeling (da-da, da-da, da-da)

Crimson and clover (da-da, da-da, da-da)

Over and over

he reached and grabbed lincoln by his shirt and tugged him forward.

"lincoln! lincoln!"

he shook lincoln back and forth, then pointed.

"who is that!"

Lincoln looked at the direction he pointed, he slapped Liam's hand down.

"it's rude to point, and that's parvana, luan's friend."

parvana? more like nirvana.

"lincoln...ah think ah'm in love."

lincoln blinked.

"seriously? you know she's Muslim, right?"

Liam placed his hands over his own heart.

"an Arabian beauty..."

lincoln facepalm.

"Liam, buddy...you know they have strict rules, right? Arabian girls can't date or even kiss. least that's my understanding of their religion."

Liam blinked.

"what?"

he shrugged.

"I'm saying, dating a Muslim girl is impossible."

Liam blinked again.

"but she's an American."

lincoln rolled his eyes.

"yes, but there are certain things in their culture that differs from ours."

Liam stared.

"and your a pig farmer, Jewish and Muslims view pigs as filthy and unclean."

Liam thought about it. then snapped his fingers.

"I'll just give Virginia and the rest a bath!"

lincoln facepalm.

"no, Liam, you idiot...your not listening-"

Liam stood up.

"I'm gonna talk to her!"

he stood up, but lincoln grabbed him and sat him on his ass.

"Are you crazy?! you can't just talk to her! didn't you just hear what I said?"

Liam looked at lincoln and shook his head.

"ah'm sorry lincoln. but daddy always said if ya want somethin' get it."

lincoln facepalm.

"I dunno if your dad would want you to date a Muslim girl..."

Liam cocked a brow at his friend.

"lincoln, just cause mah dad totes guns, has the confederate flag outside our lawn don't make us racist. in fact, thinking we are just make ya'll racist. and mah dad don't care if she is."

he sniffed loudly.

"besides, mah daddy may be a redneck, but he ain't no racist."

lincoln sighed. Liam couldn't understand why he was so uppity about it. so the girl was an Arab, so her religion had certain rules, so they were different as day and night. but he didn't care. he liked her. and the heart wants what the heart wants.

"oh, just let him talk to him lincoln."

they heard the soft feminine scratchy voice of ruth greenwood. lincoln blushed and smiled sheepishly at the girl with the red-wood colored hair bangs covering her eyes. she didn't wear her teal-colored jacket, due to the heat. she wore her usual stripe black and white shirt, and skirt, long socks that ride up to her knees, her all-star converse sneakers. she leans against the back door of the house.

"hey, ruth."

ruth grinned.

"hey, stud."

she walked down the stairs and crossed her arms.

"do I overheard what you said."

lincoln rubbed his neck. his eyes averted from her hidden gaze.

"I'm surprised at you, lincoln. it's 2019, lil' dude."

lincoln sighed heavily.

"look, I just heard that Muslim women can't date outside of Islam religion"

ruth snorted and chuckled.

"dude, my dad's Christian and my mom's Jewish, they didn't give a damn, they just knew they loved each other, besides this, is America, who cares about keeping up with dopey religions?"

Liam scratched his nose. while he wasn't a very smart kid, he knew he should show some respect to the girl who caught his eyes. he looked back and watched luan chatting away with the girl. again, he was smitten by the beauty before him.

"ah dunno what to say, really"

he admits.

"maybe ah need to think on it first."

lincoln shook his head and sighed heavily.

"Muslim men can date women outside of their religion, Muslim women can only date Men of the Muslim faith, I'm no expert but that's how it is. it's disrespectful for you to date her man"

Liam blinked.

"that's kinda double standard, Dontcha think?"

lincoln shrugged.

"it is what it is"

ruth snorted and spat on the grass.

"only extremists give a shit of that male chauvinist pig rule"

said ruth.

dang. ruth was pretty hardcore if Liam had anything to say.

and Liam really like that there girl over yonder. still, he couldn't deny the beauty before him. but life was cruel, baby. life was cruuueeel. Liam didn't feel like playing with his buddy lincoln.

"ya know lincoln... ah gotta get goin' "

lincoln blinked.

"But you just got here!"

Liam shrugged.

"just got a lot on mah noggin' "

lincoln looked at ruth who made a 'blowjob gesture' he beams and looked at Liam.

"oh, okay buddy! I'll see ya later!"

Liam watched as ruth and lincoln rushed into the house.

"...dang... it must be nice to get head from a pretty gir-"

Parvana and luan were walking towards him. the ginger stood up suddenly and bolted away and climb the gate and went over. he ran to his bike and got on and paddle. it took five minutes for him to stop and wonder why the hell he ran from her...

* * *

Liam spends the day at the comic shop.

Liam loved comics just as much as lincoln. he just had different tastes. like Archie Comics. and Horror comics. yes sir-eee. he sure loved the macabre. he browsed the rows of comics. and saw what he been'a lookin' fer. The Creeps. which was like style of tales from the crypt and vault of horror.

he grabbed an issue, before checking out Archie. and dang. so many titles, so many different 'universes'

he blinked and grabbed an issue of Jughead: The Hunger. but as he turned his head to the right, that's when he saw it. Sabrina and Archie. now Liam loved comics, adventure, horror, humor. but he kinda liked the slice of life romance. and this peek his interest, he can tell you what.

he reached for the comic, issue 1# and was about to grab issue 2# when his fingers bump onto another pair of fingers. the first thing he noticed was the light tan, and fingernails of dark red. his eyes shift towards the source of the person who stood beside him. his heart went up to his throat. for there she was, Parvana.

she stood blinking. she smiled. Jesus, he could get a nose bleed. there was just something about her that caught his breath. and doves sing above her. there was no woman on this earth who could master such a delicate figure she was stunning to him. shoot, he swore to God almighty that someone was playing:

A WHOOOOLLLLEEE NEEEEWWW WOOOOORRRRRLLLLLD!

that's when he realized it was playing on the owner's counter, the radio playing that classic Disney song from 1993. the big guy always had it on either the 80s or 90s station.

"oh, sorry"

said the Islamic diamond. (lord he was corny)

"no, no. it's fine"

he said in his drawl of an accent.

"go ahead."

she smiled at him. goodness, her shade of lipstick, he couldn't really think of the word, what was it? rose color...yeah. rose color glossy lips. boy howdy. liam didn't think of lewd thoughts but-

"you like Archie?"

she noticed. which brought him back to the world of the livin'

"uh-yeah, uh...Archie"

he looked down and blinked.

"and some horror comics"

she gestured with a hand.

"may i?"

he handed the comics to her and she looked over the titles. wait. was horror forbidden in their culture? would she think he was a mass murderer? a weirdo? was he thinking too much on this? oh god, what if her dad bursts through those doors wielding one of those Arab warrior swords and crying out like Xena and he cuts his head off by defiling her just by talking to her? ... okay, Liam, you're being stupid. and also kinda racist... okay maybe a lot racist.

"You have good taste."

he blinked.

"r-really?"

she nodded and winked.

"I like a good ghoul story."

she handed him back his comics

"see ya"

and she turned and walked to the counter.

see ya... she said see ya. his face was rosy red and held his comics to his chest like a schoolgirl and had that dopey look on his face. siiiiiigh. what was he doing?! he could at least ask her to hang out- no, wait, that was too forward. that could scare her off. and that's the last thing he wanted to do.

he shook his head. sometimes he second-guessed himself if it was wise to pursue her. what if he brought dishonor to her? goodness, the last thing he wanted was to make her family mad and have her killed in one of those honor killing things that they do.

what if she was in an arranged marriage? now that really depressed him. he frowns and sighed and walked towards the counter he set the comics down and grab his wallet. the large man leaned over the counter.

"Hey, Liam. i noticed you been eyeing that girl"

he paused and blushed.

"Yeah, well.."

he muttered.

"gonna ask her out?"

Liam shook his head.

"ah dunno, Hunk...ah get she's Islamic and they got rules and stipulations."

A young woman poked behind hunk's shoulder.

"I never took you for a boy who learns other people's culture."

she adjusted her glasses.

"Hi, Katie"

she smiled and chuckled.

"call me pidge, Liam."

he nodded and sighed as hunk rang up the transaction and gave Liam the change. Liam took the bag of comics and looked really down. pidge and hunk looked at each other before turning their attention to him.

"you know, the best thing to do is learn her culture as a sign of respect."

pidge suggested.

hunk nodded.

"Yeah, besides, there's nothing wrong with just being friends"

Liam nodded and considered what Katie told him.

"Yeah, but ya know..."

he looked over his shoulder and sighed heavily.

"ah'm afraid ah'm smitten by her. it's best ah keep mah distance."

hunk and pidge frown.

"Liam..."

Liam walked towards the door.

"i'll see ya'll next week."

and he left. pidge sighed shaking her head and looking at her partner and boyfriend.

"love is never easy is it?"

hunk drums his fingers on the counter. and shook his head.

"at least we never let customs and religion get in the way"

hidge snorted and wrap her arms around his large waist and nuzzled his broad shoulder.

"that's because we never let anything stand in our way, you big goof."

hunk smiled and lean his head down just enough to kiss her forehead.

"Yeah. no shit."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Now Liam's father was your standard white male.

he worked hard, he played hard. he had the American flag and the confederate flag waving proudly. he was a cigarette smoking, gun-toting red blood American. and the people who knew him - knew he was a decent man.

people never assumed or thought he was racist because of the confederate flag. hell, he hated skinheads and neo-Nazis. his great grandpap' fought in world war two and fought those goddamn nazi's.

shit, he was a simple kind of man. and he had a simple life, with a simple job and a family he took care of. and the one dang thing he never encourages was racism. the people of royal woods knew he was rough and had an attitude, but he was a good man.

mmmhmm yup. ain't no one as good and as honest as Lou dagwood can be. he drove his pickup truck and turned a corner as he parked. getting out he walked up to the stairs of his homestead. he was greeted by his blonde hair wife as she kissed his rugged mug.

"How was your day sweetie?"

she asked, now there was a fine gal. tall blonde and beautiful. with her apron around her waist, he knew she was cooking something mighty good. the smell of meat filled the room. all in all, life was pretty damn good.

"ah, that dumb sumabitch flip tried ta' swindle me when ah was selling some of our homemade beef jerky. ah, tell ya, Gertrude, that there guy gives the Jewish people a bad name."

he removed his cap and put it on the hanger before wrapping his arms around his wife, his rough callus fingers gripped his wife's big buttle butt and kissed her throat, his nose nudging her pearl necklace. she giggled and groaned.

"not in front of Liam, dear."

the corner of his eyes looked at his son, the kid was watching one of those old horror movies again. the kid was always into that. not that he minds it, kid can do whatever the hell he wanted, so long as he had common sense about fiction and reality.

"eh, he ain't watchin' "

he attacked her neck with hot kisses and she purred.

"ew, gross."

Liam said as he walked by.

"you say that now boy,"

he gruff.

"but when youse got a woman of yer own, you be doin' the same thing in front of your own young'un."

his boy stopped at his tracks. and he noticed he had a blush. lou grinned cockily.

"You gots a goil in mind, son?"

Liam stuttered.

"n-no!"

he said quickly. but the old man wasn't stupid. his wife batted his shoulder and sighed.

"oh, leave the boy be, i'll go get you a beer, go sit on the chair, baby"

now that's what he was talking about. he walked over and plop himself on the chair, and kicked off his shoes. one of them hit the cat, and it skedaddled out of the room. he laughed. and lean back. his wife gave him a can of beer and they shared a kiss. before he cracked it open. he took a swig and lean back on his recliner.

his eyes fell on a stack of comics on the table. sitting up and leaning forward he grabbed them and looked them over. horror, Archie, Archie horror...wait...when the hell did they made jughead a werewolf? he shook his head. damn generation always wants to make wholesome cartoons edgy. shit, back in his day everything was innocent. now?

now everything has to be violent or gay. Lord have mercy. but then, horror toughen up his boy. shit, he had Liam watch robocop. he didn't sleep for a week. call him a bad dad but he knew that you gotta traumatize a kid to give him character. lou wasn't gonna raise any damn pussy boy. mmmhm.

then he saw Archie and Sabrina. he paused and stared. he shook his head and sighed. the boy had a thing about romance. he would be worried about it, but his wife was the main influence. so he let it be. besides, it ain't bad for the boy to learn to be a gentleman and a lover boy.

he chuckled. Liam walked back and sat down and watched what lou could see was the invisible man. he watched his boy for a long minute. but before he could speak, the wife called out that dinner was ready. Liam turned off the tv and walked across the living room and into the kitchen. lou stood up and stretched and made his way into the kitchen as well.

Beef. it was what's for dinner. now Gertrude was no woman to full around when it came to food. she made taco's man. beef tacos. a big ass tortilla fulla' meat and other things.

lou enjoyed the hell outta that stuff. that damn trump though, if he persecuted the Mexicans, he might try to take the taco's away. damn if that didn't piss him off. and people assume he was a trumper. but hell no, lou was many things, but he didn't support fascism.

just cause he was white don't mean he was racist.

Liam drank deep of his root beer and wiped his mouth before biting onto his taco and he was in total bliss. and boy howdy, his wife made some mean tacos. he didn't know how but for a woman of German origin she knew how to make the spices.

he bit into his tacos and simply gorge himself.

halfway through dinner his son spoke up meekly.

"hey, pa?"

lou turned his head and sipped his beer.

"yeah, boi?"

Liam nervously poked a piece of meat on the plate with a fork. his mother watched him with curiosity. lou knew the boy had something important to say, and they waited, no sense in pressuring him and scaring him away from the subject.

"i...i like this girl."

well, damn. his boy was growing up! his wife clapped her hands and squealed. scaring his son outta his wits. lou just smiled smugly and lean forward propping his elbow and resting his chin on his hand.

"ya don't say, go on boy. what's her name, what she like?"

Liam poked his fingers together and sighed.

"i.. I dunno her just yet but...her name's pervana."

well, ain't that a weird name.

"and she's islamic...mah-mah-Muslim"

lou looked at his wife and his wife looked at him. lou turned and stared at his son.

"is that so, guess she really caught yer eye."

he smiled but frowned.

"so...your not upset about it?"

lou raised a brow.

"c' mon son, you know me better than that, a girl I a girl. it doesn't matter what she is"

Liam relaxed but he still had a face of uncertainty he sighed and bowed his head.

"but she's Muslim, pa. and ah know a girl of her religion can't date guys outside of that"

lou sighed and shook his head. he chugged the last of his beer and crunched it before setting it down.

"look at me, Liam."

his son did as he was told.

"You like this girl, Dontcha?"

he nodded.

"then go for it."

Liam raised his brows.

"but pa! there are rules, and I don't wanna offend her family or her or-"

lou cut him off.

"damnit boy, you want this girl or not?"

he nodded rapidly.

"then go for her. be her friend and work your way up. show her you're a decent fellow."

Liam nodded. but he knew he had the fear in him. lou pinched the temples and sighed heavily he looked at his son who looked so conflicted. Gertrude spoke up.

"Liam, sweetie, I know you're scared but if you really like her, there's no harm in getting to know her."

lou nodded.

"Sometimes, you just gotta say fuck you to society and be with the people you want."

his wife gasped by his language.

"awh shit, Gertrude. Do you remember how I was? when I fell fer ya, ah didn't give a damn if yer father didn't like me, ah wanted ya, and i went after ya, where would we be if we let people tell us not to be together?"

he turned to his son and stood up and raised a finger.

"Now you listen to me, boy. we're American. we're a mixing pot of culture."

lou said sternly.

"What did I always say?"

Liam looked at his father and recited:

"that we won't learn from each other if we don't make the first step"

lou nodded.

"now, ah know that religion is a bit of a doozy, but you won't know if it'll work if'n you don't try"

Liam seemed to think about what he said and nodded to himself then smiled.

"Thanks, pa, ah think I done needed ta hear that"

lou smiled and gestured.

"Now get to bed, boy. you got chores in the mornin' "

Liam nodded and excused himself and washed his dishes and gave his mom a hug then walked over to his dad and hugged him as well before he dashed off to get a shower before bed.

his wife hugged him and looked at him with love and admiration in his eyes.

"you're a damn good father you know that?"

lou raised his head up like a proud lion and sniffed loudly.

"ah know."

she groped his crotch and he jumped a bit. he looked at his big blue-eyed wife.

"now c' mon ovah here and get me some lovins"

lou grinned. damn, he loved german women.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Liam laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. his talked with his father he was right. he was letting fear rule him. he loved her, and he wanted to get close to her and know her as a person.

he stood up and swung his legs over the bed before setting his feet on the floor before he gazed out of his window and stared at the night sky. he closed his eyes and begin to sing to himself.

"Whoa oh, oh, oh uh oh Ratta ta ta too, ooh ooh Whoa oh, oh, oh uh oh Ratta ta ta too, ooh ooh"

he looked at the sky as the stars twinkle.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star How I wonder where you are Wish I may, wish I might Make this wish come true tonight Searched all over for a love You're the one I'm thinkin' of"

the constellations formed the very image in his mind's eye of parvana. her eyes bright and shining. the veryTwinkle, twinkle little star

"How I wonder where you are High above the clouds somewhere Send me down a love to share woman who has stolen his heart. he smiled and sighed happily."

he shook his head and sighed but looked up at the stars again. maybe there was a chance. against all odds, race, religion, all of that didn't matter to the boy. all he kne was he wanted to make her happy. to have her feel the same way he did for her. that's when he decided that he needed a plan of action.

tomorrow was Sunday, and he got a lot of chores to do. but after that? he needed to find out what she liked and the only person he knew who might know what about her was none other then luan loud.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
